


the few, the proud, the emotional

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: words can be stronger than actions [part 3].





	the few, the proud, the emotional

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was kinda bad but i really don't care lol

“You’re such a good boy, Joshie,” Tyler whispers into Josh’s ear, knowing exactly what he’s doing. Josh pauses, his fingers twisted in between two shirts on the rack in the middle of Target. He ignores Tyler, who stands next to him as if he’s awaiting something. Josh knows he’ll push. He’s not looking forward to it. “Look so good today, you know that?” Josh huffs, he knows he’ll get hard soon as Tyler slips his hand under the back of his shirt, warm on Joshua’s back.

“Tyler,” Josh warns in a whisper, voice already a little whiny. Tyler’s thumb rubs in circles, and Josh knows that’s all he plans to touch him. The thought of doing this in a store,  _ Target  _ more specifically, has Josh on edge, trying to focus on flipping through shirts and ignoring Tyler’s comments of how much of a good boy he is. His eyebrows furrow eventually, the heat from Tyler’s hand and the praising comments making his cock press against his jeans, fully hard.

“Hard, Joshie?” Tyler coos, dragging his hand up Josh’s back, fingers ghosting his spine. Josh makes a small noise and nods, avoiding Tyler’s gaze. He’s losing focus on everything, body tingling as he awaits something from Tyler. He’s so used to being able to submit, let go, but they’re in public and Josh whines as he tries to keep in control. “You’re doing so good, Joshie, just go where I tell you, okay? Good boy.” Josh’s cock twitches, a small whimper escaping him involuntarily. Tyler feels Josh lean into him, eyes glazing over only a little.

“Sir, need you.” Josh reaches for Tyler’s waist, Tyler takes a step back and removes his hand. He knows Josh would do anything in this state if Tyler lets him, as shown by the needy whine Josh lets out when Tyler moves away. Tyler can see how hard he is, taking a small breath. He can’t do this in the aisle, spinning on his heels and instantly being met with the sight of the bathrooms, a few aisles over. Josh follows close behind, whimpering.

Josh follows Tyler all the way into the male’s bathroom, barely registering the sight of Tyler locking the door. He does register Tyler picking him up and setting him on the counter, though, awaiting touch to his achingly hard cock that’s made his jeans a lot tighter than they’re meant to be. Tyler doesn’t say anything as he unzips Josh’s pants (ignoring the small sounds Josh makes) and pulls his cock out. Josh raises his hips into Tyler’s hand, a whine tumbling off his tongue and into the air at the touch. Tyler stops touching him. Josh wants to cry.

“If I tell you not to cum, you don’t cum. You have to have my permission first, okay, sweet boy?” Josh nods, willing to do anything as long as Tyler will touch him. He doesn’t though, instead he kisses Josh, hands on the counter. After he pulls away, “I’m not going to touch you until after, and you need to be quiet. Don’t speak.” Josh pouts at that. His mind is hazy, ready to obey to please Tyler, eager for praise and the sweet words that come along with one of these sessions.

“See? Good boy. You’re so hard for me, Joshie. You look so good like this.” Josh whimpers, fingers aching with the need to touch. Tyler is way ahead of him, “C’mon, baby, you can touch.” Josh is right on that, just then, wrapping his fingers in Tyler’s shirt and almost yanking his boyfriend closer. Tyler gives him a stern look when he ruts his hips up, brushing Tyler’s shirt and whining with the friction. Josh doesn’t process it, but stops anyway, squirming in his place on the counter.

“‘m so proud of you, following directions. You’re so, so good for me. Always so submissive, hm?” Tyler runs his fingers through Josh’s hair, eyes catching the way Josh’s cock twitches eagerly. The older is drinking up the praise, pressing his face to Tyler’s neck and sucking a mark near the collar of his black shirt. “You can’t cum yet, Joshie,” a whine, “You better not. Good boys get rewarded. Right now, you’re a good boy.” Tyler’s fingertips barely brush Josh’s hips, refraining from touching too much.

“I know you want to, baby, but I wanna see how long you can hold it. Can you do that for me, sweet boy?” Josh tries to tug him closer, Tyler takes it as a yes, nearly chuckling at the way Josh continues to suck at the one place at the base of his neck. He holds it back. “Doing so good for me. I love these jeans on you. Your ass looks so good in them, baby.” Tyler squeezes Josh’s ass for emphasis, cooing at the way Josh presses back into his hands. He’s so needy, silently begging for Tyler’s fingers or even his cock. 

“You haven’t said a word. You’re usually so loud, sweetie. Love how you do whatever I say.” Josh shifts, squeezing his thighs together for friction and whining as Tyler creates a barrier between them. “Want to be touched, huh?” Josh removes his mouth from Tyler’s skin, fingers tightening their grip on the fabric between them and he lays his head on Tyler’s shoulder, facing away from him. “Such a needy baby.” Tyler coos, Josh whines louder. Tyler knows he’s going to cum.

“Want to cum?” Josh lets out a small sob, clinging to Tyler. He tries to hold back, so needy and so ready to cum, cock straining. He wants to be a good boy, small noises escaping him as he tries not to beg. “You gotta ask me for it, baby.” Josh whines, unsure whether he’s lying or not. He doesn’t want to be punished, so he does what Tyler asks, barely slurring together a sob and whine. “I can’t hear you, sweet boy.” Josh rubs his face on Tyler’s shirt, wiping the tears that run.

“Daddy, ‘m need to cum,” Josh babbles, and Tyler can barely understand him but he smiles anyway, proud of his baby for speaking. Tyler tells him this, and Josh sobs, his hips pressing up as his cock twitches. Tyler steps forwards and wraps his arms around Josh, kissing at the base of his neck.

“I wanna see you cum for me, baby, be a good boy.” It’s instant, Tyler steps back just in time as Josh cums, rocking his hips but not touching himself because Tyler didn’t give him permission. It doesn’t matter anyway, as Tyler’s there, hand around his cock. He helps Josh through his orgasm, having to press his hips down whenever he thrusts into Tyler’s fist. Josh spaces out, whining when Tyler tries to step away and wash his hands. 

Josh barely registers anything Tyler does, coming back when they’re in the car, driving home. Tyler glances back upon hearing a whimper, smiling softly. “Ty?” He yearns for touch, eyes flashing with the scenery flying by outside. Tyler hums, reaching back and putting his hand on Josh’s knee. Josh’s eyes glaze over a bit, wanting so badly to go back into subspace.

“Stay with me, baby, we’re almost home.” Josh makes a small noise, eyes fluttering. He’s tired. “When we get home, I’m gonna run a warm bath. You want me to do that, sweet boy?” Josh nods, holding back a yawn. Tyler smiles in the mirror, “Yeah? We can cuddle afterward.” Josh whimpers, trying to keep himself awake.

Tyler keeps his promise, he runs a warm bath when they get home, and he has to carry Josh to their bedroom to cuddle. Tyler doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce  
> Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
> Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
